jenricefandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
A werewolf'' is a person who has been inflicted with lycanthropy. This disease has both magical and genetic effects on any human that comes in contact with it, causing them to shift into the form of a wolf during all lunar events (the day before, the day of, and the day after a full moon). Only about one person in five thousand is a '''werewolf, so while they are not common, they aren’t rare either. Werewolves 'are legal and allowed to live in society. The only stipulation is that they have to be ''registered with the government and are required to have a safe, secure place to change during all lunar events. Any '''werewolf '''caught out in the open during a lunar event is susceptible to swift neutralization, up to and including death. Lycanthropy (the disease that causes humans to become werewolves) is highly contagious, but only under specific circumstances. While a '''werewolf '''is in human form, the disease is dormant, but as soon as a werewolf ''shifts into their alternate shape, the disease can be passed to anyone that they make contact with through their claws or their teeth. Because there is no way to identify lycanthropy in a human until he or she shifts during a lunar event, anyone who has come into contact with a werewolf 'in wolf form and received injuries ''of any kind is required to report the injury to the local authorities immediately and check into a secure facility for monitoring before the next lunar event. There are two varieties of werewolf children: wolf and hybrid, never human. The offspring of a werewolf is far more likely (85%) to be a hybrid ''than a werewolf. The children of werewolves are monitored as infants to determine which set of characteristics they have inherited. A werewolf child that has inherited the werewolf traits will still remain with his or her parents, but the child must be registered immediately. Standard werewolf containment rules still apply, and there is an area of the pediatric ward of most hospitals capable of accepting werewolf children during lunar events. If only hybrid traits are detected, no further action is needed. Werewolves are very resistant to all chemical medications, so only herbal treatments should be used while working with them. Due to their unusual genetic and magical makeup, werewolves do regenerate, but at a much slower rate than most people believe. Werewolves are legally considered a legal but separate species. As such, it is illegal to force or hire a werewolf for the specific purpose of fighting against other werewolves. Despite their inability to contract the disease they already carry, IPOC (the International Paranormal Oversight Committee, discussed later) decreed that exploiting their disease for such purposes is unethical. There is no known cure for lycanthropy. 'Class and Danger Ranking for Werewolves 'Class 1' : Werewolf 'has adapted to regular society, but may exhibit some anger or temperament issues. Fights may occur on an occasional basis, sometimes needing assistance to break apart. The most common occurrence of this type of fighting happens between werewolves, 'Class 2 : Werewolf 'will get into frequent fights, possibly doing moderate damage to people and property in the process. At this class-level, these fights are no longer contained to inter-werewolf disputes. 'Class 3 : Werewolf 'has caused serious or severe damage to persons or property. While most of these damages occur during lunar events, some instances of damage and/or shifting into wolf shape have been reported outside lunar events. 'Class 4 : Werewolf does not go to a safe place for containment during lunar events. Because of this lack of containment, it will attack livestock and possibly other people. Caution should be used when dealing with class 4 werewolves to prevent accidental contamination. 'Class 5' : A true rogue werewolf. It has no intention of living among humans and will attack them without much provocation. This class of werewolf has created more of its kind and will continue to do so unless it is stopped. **Special Note: It is a federal offense to threaten a werewolf with a silver weapon.** During a lunar event, all werewolves are required to report to a secure containment facility, such as a wing of a hospital or a specially set up basement, etc. Herbalists have created formulas that can be eaten to render the werewolf unconscious during a lunar event, and many werewolves choose to stay at home and sleep through it. As long as they are inside a secure container, this is acceptable. 'How to Neutralize a Werewolf' If a werewolf is caught outside during a lunar event, it can legally be put down, but only as a last resort. The subcontracting agencies listed below have SWAT units are specially trained to deal with werewolves. They will attempt to capture the werewolf, if it is feasible to do so. If not, they are allowed to eliminate the threat. These units are equipped with cameras and other recording equipment, so any contact with werewolves is closely examined to ensure that there is no misuse of this power. Category:Paranormal Afflictions Category:Paranormal Category:Werewolf